nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi Watanabe-Finster
Kimiko "Kimi" Watanabe-Finster is Chuckie Finster's stepsister in Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up! She became one of the main characters of Rugrats in its seventh season, after her mother, Kira, married Chuckie's father, Chas, in the series' second theatrical film, Rugrats in Paris. Like Tommy Pickles, Kimi is super adventurous and is always ready with a smile and an encouraging word. She teaches Chuckie what it means to be a true big brother and helps him manage his fears. Personality Rugrats In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, the one and a half-year-old Kimi was portrayed as very brave and often stumbled into dangerous situations she was too naïve to recognize, often bringing her new stepbrother, Chuckie Finster, along, much to his dismay. He described her as "another Tommy" upon meeting her. She is just as adventurous as Tommy and cares for her friends. She laughs in the eye of danger and is always looking for an adventure. Despite having been such a prominent member of the Rugrats cast in its last few seasons, Kimi is strangely absent from the revival comic by Boom! Studios. All Grown Up! In All Grown Up!, set approximately 10 years later, Kimi grew up to some extent. Kimi is still adventurous and free spirited and has also grown to be spunky, independent, and more aware of other's feelings. She's very athletic; for example, at a ski resort, Kimi signed up for "daring" activities like rock climbing and, according to the series, she is a terrible cook, as seen in "Dude, Where's My Horse?" She is very creative and excels in arts, and usually applies this to her unconventional wardrobe. Design Kimi has purple hair with is tied into three ponytails. She wears a yellow dress with a purple cat on it in the movie, although throughout the series she has a pink shirt inside. She has purple cowgirl boots and has a diaper underneath like Lil. Trivia * Chas legally adopts Kimi as his daughter in Finsterella while Kira legally adopts Chuckie as her son. In a legal sense, that technically makes Chuckie and Kimi siblings and not stepsiblings. * She is the first recurring character of East Asian descent, alongside her mother. * Kimi is the only Rugrat to never have the camera viewed from inside her mouth, not even in All Grown Up!. Though she is seen looking at the camera in someone's mouth, such as Fluffy in Cat Got Your Tongue?, Harold in Angelica's Assistant, and an imaginary snow leopard in The Bravliest Baby. * Kimi only cries in Cuddle Bunny, The Big Sneeze, Cynthia Comes Alive, Who's Taffy? and Three Jacks and a Beanstalk; she cries on her own in The Big Sneeze and Cynthia Comes Alive. * Kimi has only gotten her diaper changed in two episodes: Finsterella and Daddy's Little Helpers. * Although there is no episode for it, Kimi has been seen as a 3-year-old and possibly a 7-8 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. * Kimi is the only Rugrat toddler not to be seen as a "baby baby" (meaning a baby between the ages of birth up to age one to the Rugrats, who refer themselves as "big babies") and is the only baby not to tell how she walked for the first time. * Watanabe means "ferryside" in Japanese. * Kimi is the only main character to have a half-sister. * The episode Kimi Takes the Cake was aired production wise on October 5, 2002, therefore Kimi's birthday is presumed to be that day. It also possible this is Kimi's birthday as the episode focused on a Haunted looking castle that Taffy was performing at, which could give hint that Kimi's birthday takes place around Halloween. However, the episode didn't premiere in the US until June 8th, 2004 which could also be Kimi's presumed birthday. * Because of her Japanese heritage, Kimi's full name would be Kimiko as Kimi is short for said name in Japanese. * Though there was no episode for it, Kimi was seen being potty trained. It was picture seen in the All Grown Up! episode Petition This!. * Kimi is similar to Yumi Ishiyama from Code Lyoko. They are both Japanese immigrants and their families are from Japan although Yumi doesn't have a biological father and a sister, she has a brother. * In All Grown Up, Kimi wears more stomach-bearing outfits than any other girl in the show. Susie is a runner-up in second for her Season 1 look, while Lil is in third, with only purple PJs, blue PJs, and a genie costume. * In "TP+KF", it is implied that Kimi has a crush on Tommy. * Throughout All Grown Up! seasons 2-5, Kimi wears a red or green top. Interestingly however, is that they're in a Chinese cheongsam style, while she's Japanese. * Z was able to get Kimi to like a new genre of music called "Underground Nouveau Retro Fusion Music", as mentioned in "Bad Kimi". * It is revealed in "Trading Places", that Kimi has been receiving gifts from her father every year during Children's Day. * Kimi is very fond of animals. She is an advocate of animal welfare. * In All Grown Up!, Kimi is never seen in any gym classes. Gallery Kimi Finster.png Rugrats watching fireworks.jpg TommyKimi76.jpg TommyKimi75.png KimiSmileAtTommy.png|Kimi with Tommy in the second season of All Grown Up! Kimi_at_Xmastime_AGU.jpg|Kimi in "The Finster Who Stole Christmas". TruthOrConsequences04.jpg|Kimi angry at Tommy. TPKF17.jpg TPKF18.jpg|Kimi and Tommy laughing. KimiThumbsUp.jpg|Kimi giving a thumbs-up. TKandCL.jpg Kimi.W Finster.jpg.png Kimi Finster in Trading Places.jpg Truth-Consequences 2.png.jpg Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Rugrats-Siblings.jpeg Rugrats-Easter.jpeg Kimi kissing Chuckie.png Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Kimi Finster-Easter.png Rugrats Group (Without Phil and Lil).jpg Chuckie Said.jpeg Kimi Finster-Pixelated.png Kimi Finster - Bottle.gif Rugrats Merry Christmas 2018.jpg All Grown Up Promo.gif Happy Kwanzaa Day Rugrats 2018.jpg C0iR gzXgAEpasG.jpg TommyKimi17.jpg TommyKimi21a.jpg Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-in-paris.jpg Tommy and Kimi riding horses.jpg AGU Gang.png AGU Girls.png Finster Family.jpeg Baby Power.jpg Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi Rugrats Easter 2019.png Rugrats group 2.png Rugrats group 1.png External links * Category:Rugrats characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters in video games Category:Babies Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dionne Quan Category:Tomboys Category:Asian characters Category:Characters with purple hair Category:Protagonists Category:Christians Category:Rockers Category:Singing Characters Category:Adoptive characters